Once Bitten
by SmutKnight
Summary: Leon S Kennedy narrowly manages to make his way to the main hall of Raccoon city's police station. Mistaking the quiet room for a safe haven, he finds himself getting bitten. Waking up from a fever he is surprised to find himself feeling strong and well rested, and the infected women behaving considerably less hostile towards him... This story is a commission!
1. Chapter 1

Leon stumbled and swore under his breath as he stumbled in a grotesque puddle of crimson that was probably once a fellow officer. The moans of the undead drew closer behind him. Though they shambled and crawled, scarcely able to even stay on their feet for any great length of time, they were tenacious and unrelenting. In the dim moonlit hallways of the police station, Leon had to squint to try and make out the writing on the door in front of him. He looked over his shoulder, facing the half a dozen grey skinned corpses who continued shambling towards him. Roughly 10ft away, he had time to get his torch if he was quick. He fumbled with his belt, the torch snagging on his protective vest and refusing to pull free from. He wrestled with it, his heart pounding in his ears as the wet heavy footsteps grew closer and closer still. Finally freeing the torch, he clicked it to life, bright yellow light illuminating the door in front of him.

"_Oh for… give me a break!"_ He shouted out in frustration, the light of the torch revealing the door's sign to be coated in blood and gore. _No wonder I couldn't read it. _He used his sleeve to wipe it clean, the torch between his teeth as could just about make out the words 'Utility closet'. Not what he wanted. He tried the handle but the door didn't so much as budge. He turned to look over his shoulder, wondering if he had enough time to kick it down, just as the first of the approaching zombies bore down on him. He swiped at Leon with a swollen bloodied fist, catching him in the jaw and sending the torch spiralling onto the tiled floor below; where the light flickered and diminished almost instantly. Leon careened backwards, his back impacting the door heavily which made it buckle and fall inwards, torn completely from its hinges.

Leon shouted in shock as he fell, his shout turning to a pained grunt as he fell to the floor of the utility closet, the breath forced from his lungs. He writhed and curled onto his side, fighting hard to breath in. He had just enough time to register he was no longer in the hallway, but instead now lying on the floor of a tiny room littered with brooms and mops and cleaning equipment. He spied a spare torch on a low shelf adjacent to his head. Before he could reach it however, the zombie that had clobbered him lunged down upon him once more. Leon just managed to roll into his back in time, using his legs to catch the bloated creature before he could land on him, the bottom of his boot pressed squarely against the moaning undead man's chest. Leon fumbled for his gun, his knees threatening to buckle from the weight of the man. He cursed as he realised it must have been knocked loose from its holster as he fell, knowing that somewhere on the floor of this barely lit room was his ticket to surviving this encounter.

Leon gritted his teeth, kicking the bloodied howling man off of him. His bloated body collided with the other infected who were trying to clamber through the doorway, sending the group sprawling backwards, slipping in the same puddle of blood Leon had just moments before. Having bought himself a few seconds, he turned his back and scrambled about desperately on the floor, trying to find his firearm. His hands moved in the darkness, finding nothing but cold metallic tiles and cleaning detergent. He gasped, hearing footsteps once more, jumping to his feet as he saw the first of the undead had recovered and was now shambling towards him once more. He bent down quickly, grabbing the heavy duty torch from the shelf beside him, bringing it up just in time to bludgeon the jaw of the zombie descending upon him.

The blow barely seemed to register on the zombie, his milky white eyes still locked firmly on Leon's throat as he lunged forward with his jaw open. The police officer was quick to react, gripping the man by the shoulders and holding him at arm's length in the doorway of the closet. His fetid jaw hung alarmingly wide as his rotted teeth gnashed at the air. Leon struggled against him for a moment, grimacing as his nails tore at his arms. Leon gritted his teeth as he noticed the remaining five getting to their feet, knowing he needed to be done with this one quickly. With a bellow, straining with the effort, Leon pulled the man violently to the side. The zombie's head collided brutally with the doorframe causing a large dent in his head, revealing the white skull beneath. Leon yanked him back and pulled him again, and again, and again. He dashed the corpse's head against the wood until it ceased it's moaning, slumping dead in the doorway.

No time for celebration, the rest of the horde descending upon him, he grabbed the shelf to his side and with great effort pulled it across the entrance. Buckets and rags went everywhere as the group collided with the improvised barricade. Though it succeeded in stopping them from entering the store room, the now empty shelves left plenty of room for groping swiping hands to tear at any inch of Leon within reach. He groaned as one of the hands tore at his hand, loosening his grip of the shelving unit, which creaked along the floor as it slid forward more and more. Leon rammed his shoulder against the shelves, pushing it back firmly against the doorway, only for it to creak forward more and more as the mass of undead pushed and clawed, desperate to gain entry.

Panic began to take hold as he feared he would soon be overwhelmed. Leon turned his back to the horde and turned his flashlight on, shrugging off the grasping hands which swiped and tore at his uniform. Scanning the ground with the light, he spotted his handgun in the far corner of the room. Leon tried in vain to reach it with his feet, but it was still over a foot away. He gritted his teeth as a stray swipe raked across his face. He couldn't remember if he had reloaded since the last encounter; hoping that there were at least 5 rounds left in the magazine. Left with little choice, the police officer lunged for the gun, the shelves collapsing to the ground behind him as the zombies funnelled through the doorway.

His fingers curled around the pistol's grip as he sat up, quite literally backed into the corner with his back against the wall. A heavily decomposed woman was the closest to him, and with a squeeze of the trigger she staggered and fell to the side. Next came what used to be a fellow officer, his ribs exposed and an arm missing. Leon took aim and fired once more, felling the policeman. The remaining three lunged at him simultaneously, having got wedged in the doorway and only just wrestled themselves free. Leon panicked, firing off 3 rounds but only managing to only kill two of them as the third remaining zombie landed heavily on him, his jaw half blown off by Leon's stray round. Blood dripped from the fresh wound onto Leon, who jammed his torch into his mouth to prevent the chomping flesh-eater from biting him. The man's weight bore down on him, threatening to crush him as those vicious teeth inched closer and closer to his fingers. Leon discharged his handgun over and over until he had emptied the magazine, groaning as he pushed the now dead zombie off of him.

He got to his feet, taking a moment to catch his breath as he used the torch to make sure each of the bodies now littering the floor were in fact well and truly dead. Satisfied he was safe, if only for a moment, Leon took the time to reload his handgun and adjust his uniform. He moved a trembling hand up to his face, wiping off the blood from his split lip and torn cheek. _Ok, still alive. _He thought to himself, swearing to never let himself get cornered again as he carefully exited the utility closet into the poorly lit hallway. He used his torch to scan the hallway, shaking his head in frustration as he noticed the door just to his side labelled in large gold font: '**Main hall**'.

Leon opened the door, walking through carefully as he closed it behind him, unnerved to see some of the bodies in the utility closet starting to move once more. With the door shut, the relative safety of the main hall filled him with relief as he made his way downstairs. He opened his mouth to greet Marvin, letting him know he was back, pausing on the stairs as he spotted Marvin slumped in his seat.

"_Hey man, you alright?"_ Leon asked hesitantly, rushing over to the officer and gripping him by the shoulders. He noticed the puddle of blood pooling at his feet before he noticed his milky white eyes. What once was his fellow officer lashed out without warning, his bloodied teeth sinking deep into Leon's forearm before the man could react. Shouting in pain, he tried to pry Marvin off of his arm with his free hand to no avail, before drawing his handgun and dispatching his friend with a point-blank shot to the temple. Leon cursed in anger as blood dripped down his finger tips, the wound beginning to burn as if submerged in acid. He'd done so well not to get bitten so far, only to let his guard down the moment he felt safe. He had promised Claire he'd find her again, but now he wasn't so sure if he'd be leaving this room.

The surprise began to wear off, and his first aid training began to come back to him. He took his belt off, fastening it tight just above the wound to try and stem the blood loss, trying to ignore the blue inflamed veins crawling up his arm. He began to feel hot, as if a fever were setting in. Sweat dropped like bullets from his forehead as his stomach twisted itself into knots. He was fine, he had no way of knowing this was how the infection was spread, for all he knew it could have been waterborne. A shiver ran up his spine as his fingers twitched and clenched involuntarily, the area around the bite feeling near-white hot as he tensed against the tight belt. Leon put the handgun back into his holster, stumbling over to the front-desk to search for bandages, disinfectant, bottled water, anything that could help.

He groaned in pain as his knees threatened to give out below him, wobbling like jelly as he fell forward, barely catching himself against the desk. His vision grew hazy, as if having just awoken from a deep slumber. _It's all in my head, I'm fine._ He thought desperately to himself, all manner of unsettling feverish thoughts gnawing at the edges of his consciousness. He tried to bring his injured arm up to help steady him against the desk, but gasped as he realised it had gone completely numb; It was now hanging uselessly as his side. Just as soon as his arm had fallen limp, his legs grew cold and lifeless, plummeting onto his knees as he wrestled to stay upright. This wasn't in his head. Something was seriously wrong. His vision faded to black as fear gripped his chest, his arm losing all strength as he fell to his side on the cold stone floor.

Leon awoke with a start; sitting up quickly as he gasped and scanned the room for threats. He clutched at his pistol in it's holster, blissfully unaware of his belt snapping completely off of his forearm as he tensed it. He stared into the empty hall, breathing heavily as his wits came back to him. Having remembered why he'd been on the floor in the first place, he looked to his arm reluctantly, expecting to see a horribly infected bite. He marvelled in disbelief at his arm which looked as if it hadn't been so much as grazed. He might have suspected the bite to have never even happened, chalk it up to some feverish stress-induced hallucination brought on by the close encounter in the utility closet, were it not for the bite-sized tear in his sleeve. Realising his belt was missing, Leon saw it on the floor snapped clean in half on the floor beside him. _Right, this is weird, but I'm not dead or worse so that's… something._

Leon got to his feet, the bruised and battered feeling he'd had before he'd passed out all but disappeared. In fact, he felt amazing, as if having just emerged from a long refreshing shower. He breathed air into his lungs, amazed at how calm and in control he felt, despite still being trapped in a station designed like a labyrinth full of nightmarish flesh-eaters. He stretched, idly wondering how long he'd been asleep for. _Shit._ How long _had_ he been asleep for? He searched the hall for a clock, and finding none he checked his phone which had long since ran out of batteries. It hadn't felt like he'd been asleep for long, but with no windows to tell if it was night or day, for all he knew he could have been out for hours. Regardless, he had to try to find Claire and try to find a way out of the station. He straightened his vest and readied himself for leaving the main hall once more.

As he passed what once was Marvin, he felt a pang of guilt at just leaving him on the floor. He lifted his body, placing him on the bench he'd been sat on and covered him respectfully with his police jacket. Leon wasn't one for sentimental remarks so he simply saluted the man and thanked him for his service. As he turned to exit the room, Leon noticed a mean looking hunting knife on the desk beside him. He picked it up, looking the serrated blade over, before attaching the sheath to his vest. He'd only got one magazine left, 12 bullets, and a knife was sure as hell better than nothing at all once he ran out of ammunition.

Leon noted several doors out of the main hall, and having gotten all turned around in the dark winding hallways on his way here, he had no idea which door would lead him back towards Claire. He drew his pistol from it's holster as he approached the first door, pressing a tentative ear against it. From through the wood he could hear all manner unsettling crunching and squelching sounds. _Guess that isn't the door to go through_, he mused. Approaching the next door, he couldn't help but smirk. A large sign above it labelled 'Armoury'. He tried to contain his excitement at the prospect of obtaining additional weaponry or maybe even some riot gear to help protect him from further bites. He tried to keep the miraculously healing bite wound in the back of his mind as he listened against the door. He waited, hearing nothing. His eyes widened however as he heard soft tones of misery from somewhere within; a woman with crying.

He tried the handle, cursing his luck as the handle refused to move; it was locked tight. He wanted to call out to whoever it was who was crying, after all maybe they could unlock the door for him. He held his tongue, hesitant to make unnecessary noise and risk attracting any of the shambling horrors no doubt lurking nearby. There wasn't so much as a keyhole on the door handle, causing Leon to realise it must have been some kind of electronically controlled magnetic lock. If he wanted to get in, he'd either have to find the right keyboard or find a way to shut off the power. Neither prospect particularly excited him, and both would waste precious time that the woman inside may not have. Magnetic locks were strong, deliberately used on doors protecting valuables or dangerous substances, it was surely no use to try and bash it down by hand. Leon scowled as he heard the woman within cry once more, an anguished wail that tugged at his heartstrings. Foolish or not, it was worth a shot.

Leon braced himself, lifting his leg with purpose as he drove his heel into the handle of the door. He stumbled forward with the force as the heavyset magnetically locked door crumpled inwards. The door splintered into two, dragging the door frame with it as dust and rubble from the surrounding brickwork filled the air. Leon stared in disbelief at his handiwork; in utter bewilderment of the destruction he'd caused. He carefully stepped over the obliterated chunks of door as he entered the armoury, shielding his eyes from the settling dust. _Where the hell did that come from?_

Before he had time to dwell on his newfound super-human strength, a desperate cry from around the corner caused his training to kick in. Gripping his torch in one hand and his handgun in the other, Leon set to exploring the newly unlocked room. He was in a dimly lit locker room which seemed thankfully untouched from the carnage the rest of the building was experiencing. The far end of the room was the weapon's locker, gated off by heavy metal bars and an even heavier looking door. He swept his torch along the far wall and to his delight the barrel of a shotgun glinted back at him. What he couldn't see however, was whoever it was who was crying. He crept forward slowly, minding his feet as he was conscious of would-be-corpses who had a habit of springing to life the moment his boots moved near them. As he delved deeper into the room, he noticed an opened door to the right of the caged off weapon's locker, the pale light of the moon creeping in from the hallway beyond.

As more of the hallway came into view, Leon felt his stomach turn at the utter carnage before him. The door to the hallway had been torn apart as if lacerated by large knives, the entirety of the hallway soaked and splattered with crimson. There were a few body parts he could make out in the sludge of the floor, a hand here, a leg there, but nothing more than that. This kind of damage was unlike anything he'd ever seen. He wanted to believe the cause of such devastation was an explosion of some sort; perhaps the officers had detonated an explosive device to clear out a hallway jam-packed full of infected. As he moved into the doorway, his torch illuminated deep blade-like gouges all along the walls, which dispelled his theory. He paused, hearing the sobbing louder than before, as he raised his torch to illuminate the pale figure leaning against the wall at the far end of the hallway.

The pale light of the moon made the woman's snow-white skin almost glow as she held her hands against her chest, her head against the wall as she sobbed and moaned. The pitiful noises of misery played tricks on the protective policeman, edging forward slowly along the jam-like floor of the hallway. Her long blonde hair obscured most of her face, and her thin frame was covered by little more than some tight fitting underwear. Poor woman, she must have been in bed when this nightmarish infection started, spared not a single moment of relief to even dress herself. As bad as Leon felt for the woman, who was clearly traumatised by the events she'd undoubtedly witnessed in getting to the police station, he was impressed she'd made it so far and remained unharmed. His torch beam moved up her thin pale legs, up along her torso, relieved to have found no bite-marks on her body.

"_Hello? Ma'am? I am officer Leon S Kennedy, you're safe now… can you… can you tell me your name?" _He inquired in a deliberately hushed tone, not able to see around the corner at what might be lurking beyond. The woman's inconsolable sobbing grew louder as Leon stepped ever closer. He squinted in the dim light of the hallway, noticing something odd about the woman's face. Gingerly, Leon lifted the torch, illuminating her face. The woman ceased her crying, turning slowly to face Leon, her bright orange eyes affixed menacingly upon him. Her cries turned to vicious guttural growls, her hands raising up from her chest, her long blade-like claws casting long intimidating shadows on the wall behind her. Leon's torch trembled in his hands at the sight of her talons, gulping as her growls turned to screams that reverberated in the dark hallway.

Thinking quickly, Leon took aim with his handgun, ready to blast away this new variant of infected. The woman was quicker, however, swiping horizontally with her rake-like nails and effortlessly disarming him. Leon hesitated, scarcely able to register the woman's lightning fast movements. She screamed again, louder this time, her arms outstretched wide touching either side of the hallways. Leon turned and bolted, knowing his best chance was making it to the shotgun a few dozen feet behind him. His heart pounded in his ears as he retreated along the hallway, the nightmarish screams of his pursuer following close behind. Leon skidded to a halt in the armoury, not even having enough time to try the door to the weapon's locker before he was hurled off of his feet by the infected woman.

He landed hard on his side, rolling onto his back just in time for the infected woman to throw herself on top of him. She straddled his waist as she threw her head back, letting loose one last terrifying shriek, before bearing down on him with her claws. Leon held his arms up over his face protectively as she swiped at him, aiming for his chest instead. In just two vicious slashes of her claws, the zombie had eviscerated his armoured vest and his shirt beneath it, both of which lay in tatters around him. Fearing a third lethal strike, Leon reached out blindly, fortunate that his hands found their way to her wrists mid-swing. The officer struggled against her, grunting and groaning as he tried to keep her talons at arms-length. The pale woman stared down at him, her expression full of hate and rage as she lowered her head with her jaw open wide.

Leon flinched, turning his head to the side and shutting his eyes tight as he awaited her teeth against his flesh. He gasped as he felt something warm and wet against his sensitive neck, the woman's tongue moving inquisitively against his flesh as she sniffed him. Leon opened one eye, trying to turn his head slightly to look at her. Her face was mere inches from his, her eyes softened into something more akin to curiosity than malice as her lips moved against his. He felt his heart beating in his chest as her tongue slipped inside his mouth. It was warm and wet and alarmingly sweet, her saliva more akin to honey than it was the zombified taste he'd expected. Leon struggled against her for a few moments, before something seemed to change within him. His desire to escape her grasp waned as a strange lustful mist descended in his mind. His iron-like grip on her wrists loosened as he closed his eyes, succumbing to her passionate kiss.

His arms fell limply to his side, cursing himself for leaving himself so defenceless as she immediately sat bolt-upright, their lower lips connected by a thick strand of saliva. Leon expected those claws to descend upon his exposed chest, ending him with just a few swipes, but in his curious lustful frame of mind he couldn't force himself to care. Instead, the witch shuffled off of him, crouching to him as she carefully ran a bladed finger along the seam of his trouser leg. She moved her hands into the opened seam, lifting her hand and effortlessly cutting the fabric of her trousers to ribbons, exposing his boxers. Leon heard the hunting knife attached to what was left of his vest skid along the floor as she moved her legs, positioning herself on all fours as she sniffed curiously at the bulge in his boxers. Maybe if he was quick he could push her off and make a dash for it…

As swiftly as his trousers had been torn to shreds, the infected woman used her talons to cut his boxers from his body. Leon watched as his fully erect cock rose from the confines of his boxers, already dripping with precum. This was wrong; why had he gotten so aroused? Why hadn't she bitten him? What was she doing… _**oh**_. Leon gasped as the pale woman lowered her head, sliding her lips eagerly down his shaft until the entirety of his cock moved effortlessly into the zombie's throat. He bit his lip, stifling a slight moan of surprised pleasure. This wasn't his first time getting his dick sucked, but this felt different, he felt unusually sensitive and even his shaft seemed to pulse with pleasure. What was he thinking? He needed to get away from this monster, grab that shotgun and find Claire… not lay here and get… oh…

Leon closed his eyes and breathed a lustful sigh as the woman began to bob her head up and down, effortlessly pushing his thick cock in and out of her tight throat. The exciting feverish lust that clouded his mind intensified, an almost primal instinct awakening within him that desired to give just as much as it wished to receive. He fought against this new lewd hunger within him as he reached over, gripping the woman's wrists, intending to throw her to the side and escape. As soon as his fingers met her strangely warm flesh, his arms seemed to move of their own volition as he pulled her onto him in a straddling position once more, his cock twitching against her stomach. The variant's fierce amber eyes, once emotionless, now stared down at him with longing and lust. She leaned forward, wrapping her arms behind Leon's head, pressing her cheek against his as she lifted her rear. Her claws were dangerously close to his face, but any sense of fear left him the moment she lowered her hips, using his cock to push her noticeably damp panties to the side.

Despite how much shorter and thinner the woman was than Leon, his girthy member seemed to push up into her with minimal resistance, in no small part due to how soaking wet the woman was with lust. Her long warm tongue found its way back into Leon's mouth as all manner of pleasure filled wails escaped her lips, her hips gyrating and grinding against him as she fucked him against the floor. Leon felt as if he were in a dream, that sweet honey-like saliva flowing back into his mouth as her tongue explored his. Surely he must still be passed out in a slump from Marvin's bite, experiencing some strange twisted fever dream. He shuddered with pleasure as the sensitive head of his cock pressed hard against her cervix, struggling not to climax there and then, the ghoulishly pale infected moaning and wailing louder than before as seemingly climaxed. _Nope, definitely real, _he decided, finding his fingers creeping down her body and gripping her tight ass as she continued to bounce.

Time seemed to pass slowly as his mind was completely absorbed in the passionate exchange of fluids, hardly even aware of the carnage undoubtedly occurring all around him in the building. Leon felt his cock tense and twitch inside, pressing hard against her warm walls. He was on the edge, unable to hold back, about to fill her with his…

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_

A piercing wail snapped Leon back to reality, leaving just enough time to shield his face with his arms as the woman was torn from atop him, thrown to the ground by another infected. Leon watched as a similar looking variant swiped at the first, this one wearing torn black lace lingerie with only one remaining thigh high. Leon stumbled to his feet, practically naked as the last of his torn clothing dropped to the floor, leaving only his boots intact. He watched in astonishment as a third woman sprinted into the room from the hallway, bearing the same blade-like claws as the others. This one wore a torn officer's uniform, someone who would have no doubt been a colleague of his had all hell not broken loose. All three women were similarly sized, small busted with petite frames and long blonde hair, something Leon assumed to be a factor that resulted in the infection, whatever it was, giving the woman the same mutation. Leon stepped slowly backwards as the three zombies swiped and wailed at one another, shouting and sobbing in equal measure.

With his back to the wall, stepping slowly and carefully towards the hallway, Leon noticed the women were not injuring one another. It almost seemed they were having an argument, reminding him of animals vying for dominance. He was about to make his escape by backing into the hallway, when a fourth woman placed her hands on his shoulders, her menacing claws resting against his bare chest. She sniffed and licked at his neck, guiding him back into the room as she moved around in front of him. This one wore nothing at all, and although he wanted to struggle, Leon gave no protest as she clambered up on to him. She used his shoulders to lift herself, clawing his back lightly as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, the head of his dick resting between her labia. The woman's tongue entered his mouth aggressively as she lowered herself, his hard cock pushing deep into her entrance as she fucked him standing up.

A lustful moan from Leon attracted the attention of the three squabbling witches, all of which turned their attention to their prize who had been stolen from underneath them while they argued. They approached the pair slowly, sniffing and murmuring quietly to one another as they walked around Leon. He expected another brawl, but it seemed like their little squabble for dominance had resulted in a leader: the woman currently mounting him. Leon struggled for a moment to pry the zombie off of him, but as she pumped her hips against him and began gently licking and nibbling at his neck, the lustful mist soon descended once more, obscuring his more rational thoughts. The ex-officer got onto her knees below them both, and Leon gasped as he felt her tongue against his balls, moving up to his shaft and licking the mixture of nectar and precum that dripped down his shaft from the witch currently riding him.

The two remaining infected wrapped their arms around him on either side, fighting for his attention as they tried to get their tongues furthest into his mouth, gently pulling at him to face themselves more than the other. The variant wearing the lace lingerie seemed to win the battle for attention, managing to lock her arms around the back of his head, forcing him into a deep passionate kiss. The pale infected continued to ride him roughly, licking at his neck as she moaned in pleasure. The remaining zombie got to her knees just behind Leon, and he shivered as he felt her tongue exploring his sensitive ass. As if the strange harem he'd suddenly acquired wasn't unique enough, the woman's warm tongue teasing his hole surely was. As curious and new as the sensation was, it skyrocketed his pleasure, and within moments of the woman rimming him he felt his cock twitch and throb with pleasure once more.

He climaxed hard, his legs turning to jelly as he struggled to stay on his feet. Leon shot thick ropes of cum inside of the witch leg-locked about his waist. She moaned and doubled the speed of her bouncing, squeezing him with her legs as if to squeeze every last drop from him. His seed spilled messily out of her, dripping down his shaft and into the witch's mouth below who greedily lapped up the cocktail of lewd juices. Leon felt the witch behind him explore deeper with her tongue, wrapping her claws delicately around his muscular legs as she massaged his prostate with her warm soft appendage. Leon couldn't help but moan into the mouth of the zombie currently dancing her tongue against his, evidently feeling a little left out as she forcefully grabbed his hand. Leon struggled with overstimulation as the variant continued to bounce on his cock, barely aware of the infected woman was guiding his hand until his fingers felt the dampness of her inner thighs. Despite having only just climaxed, Leon's horniness only seemed to increase, eagerly plunging his fingers into the woman's drenched pussy and hooking them upwards to massage her G-spot.

The horny infected women continued to lick and caress every last inch of the rookie officer for several minutes. The dominant witch clung to him roughly as she pounded his cock up against her cervix, trying to milk as much of the man's mess into her as possible. The zombified woman below them both had her face sticky with both Leon's and the infected woman's juices, her long tongue sliding up into the dominant witch's pussy alongside the officer's cock. Leon felt like his legs might give out, having climaxed three times since the start of this ordeal, beginning to feel as if there was no end in sight. His thighs tensed and he fingered the witch to his side more aggressively, her juices dripping down his fingers, as he climaxed a fourth time. He struggled to catch his breath, breaking the kiss with the infected woman long enough to be made aware of the heavy set footsteps marching towards the armoury from the hallway to his side.

Before he had time to react, an imposing bulky looking woman rounded the corner. Her face was pale and expressionless, her body coated in layers of intimidating protective leather. She took one look at Leon, and the witches that swarmed him, before gripping the one mounting him and lifting her into the air by the throat. The woman screeched as she was lifted off of her prize, come leaking down her thighs as she swiped aggressively at the intruder. The emotionless armoured woman tossed the skinny variant to the side, her sights set firmly on Leon. Before the officer could comprehend the situation, a symphony of sobs and screams rang out as the infected women bore down on her, a flurry of claws and aggression in defence of their mate.

Fear shook the officer to his senses, all lustful thoughts fleeing his mind as he realised he needed to escape. He watched as the armoured behemoth threw one of the clawed women against the weapon's locker, denting the door inwards. Leon ran towards it, knowing he needed to be armed if he had any hope of surviving once he had avoided this clash of infected women. He reached into the weapon's locker, groaning as he struggled to stretch and hook his fingers around the barrel. After a few panicked moments, watching as the armoured woman shrugged off a lethal-looking barrage of claws from all sides, he managed to reach the shotgun. _Ok, I'm armed, now I just need some…_

He watched as the three remaining infected woman dogpiled the armoured giant, pushing her into a row of lockers which fell like dominoes until the one closest to him landed with a thud and opened, revealing a stack of clothes. Leon had no time to appreciate his good fortune, leaning down and scooping the clothes under one arm as he sprinted out of the room; still completely naked albeit with a change of clothes in one hand and a shotgun in the other. He skidded about on the bloodied floor of the hallway, taking a moment to bend down and retrieve his handgun, before rounding the corner into a large office filled with cubicles. Hearing the screams and crashes of the fight still going on in the armoury, he hunkered down next to one of the desks and scrambled to get his new clothes on. He hadn't had time to check if the room was clear, so he kept his handgun pointed into the darkness of the office as he hurriedly got dressed, his heart thumping hard in his chest as he tried to understand what the hell was happening to him. He didn't know why the infected had suddenly swapped ravenous hunger for insatiable lust, but he couldn't help but suspect it had something to do with him being bitten...


	2. Chapter 2

For the majority of the residents of Racoon city, tonight was marked by panic and pandemonium. What started as a mysterious new infection spread like wildfire through the streets and buildings before authorities had time to react. Family members were torn asunder by ravenous flesh craving relatives, fires consumed buildings and corpses flooded the streets; still moving and ever hungry. Commutes to work transformed into vain attempts of escape in crowded city streets, blocked in with no means of escaping the quickly growing hoard of the undead. In just two hours lives had changed forever within the city, with most snuffed out long before they were able to even grasp the situation unfolding around them.

There was one in the city who seemed undeterred and at most mildly annoyed by the ongoing crisis, however. From her sleazy hotel room window, the black haired beauty looked with disdain at the carnage on the streets below. Her pristine ballroom dress and picture perfect hair seemed ill fitting to the shabby room she currently resided in, though it served only as a convenient location for her to rest for a few moments. The bed and wardrobe, though made of cheap wood, served well enough as a barricade to keep her door from opening. The mattress itself, though stained and far too lumpy to even consider lying open, muffled the bangs and scrapes of the undead trying to beat their way in just enough for her to gather her thoughts. She fiddled idly with her choker as a gentle pitter patter of rain began to shower against the window, doing little to quench the blaze that was the fire-consumed diner across the road. Fresh screams down the hall sounded out causing a relieved sigh from the well dressed woman, relieved for the banging upon her door to stop as the undead pursued whatever this new source of noise was.

"_Ada, when you're quite ready."_ An impatient crackly voice sounded out, emanating from a compact black laptop open beside her on the windowsill. Ada rolled her eyes, having been enjoying the momentary pause from work while she waited for the pursuing infected to cease their banging.

"_So, the city is in complete disarray with infected quite possibly reaching the thousands. They're slow, mostly, but stubborn. Took half a magazine of hollow points to the head for one of them to stop moving. Wasn't much left but a lower jaw and exposed spinal column and the thing still took another two steps before falling over. Impressive, but manageable." _Ada remarked, with all the calm and coldness one might expect from a spy. The voices on the other end of her laptop screen seemed to take a less emotionless reaction to her words however, and there was muttering and gasps from whichever boardroom her boss had called her from this time. Waiting for the higher ups to calm down and stop wasting her time, she turned her attention to her outfit.

During her escape from the streets it seemed she had caught her tights on something, or perhaps someone. Though there was no cut or even grazing of the skin, her tights were laddered all along her calf. She fiddled with the holes in her tights idly, allowing her high heel to hand loosely off of her foot as she did so. A few gunshots rang out somewhere else in the building, followed by a bloodcurdling scream that failed to sway her attention from her legwear. Pursing her lips, she decided that perhaps this outfit was not the most appropriate, given the circumstances. She rolled her eyes as the background voices died down leaving only that crackly authoritative tone of her boss.

"_You're sure you can continue with the mission? If what you say is true-" _Another few gunshots rang out from the street below, accompanied by muffled sirens as a stray round hit a car down the road. "_...which it certainly seems to be, then how can you even be sure our informant is still alive?"_ The disembodied voice asked with apparent concern, almost certainly more concerned with the financial ramifications of such a revelation than the carnage and loss of innocent life.

"_Sometime before the outbreak occurred, our informant was placed under arrest by the local Racoon city PD. Whether petty theft, possession of illegal substances, or something less mundane is irrelevant. The fact is the moment all hell broke loose he'd have been transferred to a holding cell while the officers were needed elsewhere in the city, I'd argue behind bars is the single safest place he could be right now."_ Ada mused, pressing her face against the window bringing the police station at the end of the street just into view.

"_Very well, let's assume he's still alive for the meantime. Will you be able to get to him given the current… situation?"_ The crackly voice inquired, she couldn't see it but she could tell he was raising an eyebrow on the other side of the call. She rolled her eyes.

"_Are you asking me whether a highly trained espionage agent will be able to traverse streets populated with slow moving and highly immobile almost-corpses? I'll be fine, thanks."_ The field agent scoffed, a small explosion further down the street illuminating her annoyed expression for just a moment. She lifted her foot, the high heel shoe dangling on her toes for a moment. _That being said, perhaps I ought to change footwear. _She kicked the shoe across the room, doing the same for the second as she wandered over to the rickety dressing table upon which her briefcase sat. She clicked it open and grinned at the submachine gun and Mauser HSC resting atop her spare clothes. She placed the guns aside, along with their holsters and spare magazines. She rubbed the leather trousers between her fingers, wagering they could help protect against any unfortunate scrapes or bites. It wasn't the most glamorous outfit in the world, but she had to favour practicality given the circumstances. She unzipped her dress at the side and let it fall to the ground as the voice from the laptop piped up again.

"_Ada, we've got some final intel from our informant. Must have set a timed release of data, either that or he's got access to a phone in that prison cell of his."_ Ada listened, though she took a moment to admire herself in the grubby mirror of the dressor. She was fit, with a toned stomach and delicious curves about her hips that transitioned into smooth delightfully thick thighs. It wasn't that she was a vain woman, it was just part of the profession to keep your body nice and desirable. After all, it was amazing how many men spilled their guts shortly after rearranging hers. She posed in front of the mirror, sticking out her chest and running her hands through her raven black hair, puckering her lips and adjusting her black lace bra.

"_I'm listening"_ She reassured, beginning to take out the clothes and change as the voice continued. She pulled the trousers up along her sleek legs, having to wiggle from side to side to slip her ass into the tight clothing.

"_It would seem that though for most the G-virus was… well I'm sure you've seen the outcome of exposure to this particularly problematic strain._" The voice continued, having forgotten for a moment that they were talking to someone surrounded by infected individuals. Ada pulled a long sleeved shirt down over her head, smirking as she noticed how well the deep crimson colour matched her lipstick. She'd always looked good in red, and the low cut did wonders for her cleavage.

"_Uh-huh"_ Ada agreed, another faint scream followed by gunshots sounding out from somewhere in the distance as she pulled thick black leather gloves over her hands, clenching her fists with satisfaction.

"_Except with this individual. It… well I'll just show you."_ The voice began to explain, quickly just forwarding a video that began to play on the laptop screen. The spy looked herself over in the mirror once more, before circling back round the window sill to watch the laptop screen.

On screen was a rough looking man in hospital garb, though the plain white background tiles and staff armed with assault rifles stood in the background gave away that this was not filmed in a hospital. A stopwatch and speedometer flashed to life on one of the tiles behind him, as he began to run on a treadmill in the centre of the room. Ada raised an eyebrow as he began to run, his legs beginning to blur as his movements began to become almost inhumanly rapid. After just 14 seconds he had accelerated to 43 miles per hour. He looked to be accelerating further still, though the treadmill whirred and buckled under the stress with the belt snapping and breaking violently beneath his feet. The camera cut out, replaced by footage from a similar room that Ada assumed to be some kind of testing facility. Here the same ragged looking male was laying on his back holding a metal bar which bowed with the stress of the monumental weights on either side of it. Ada couldn't guess how much weight he was lifting, but as she watched two researchers jump and hang off of the bar too, she got the idea. He was strong, seemingly impossibly so.

"_So that's what this virus was for? Creating super soldiers?"_ Ada inquired, watching as the video continued playing showing that same men tearing inch thick armoured plated like tissue paper with his bare hands.

"_Perhaps, or perhaps this individual's reaction to the virus was extremely anomalous and unexpected. In any case, from the videos recovered we can see he has been imbued with unrivalled durability and physical finesse. Though, there does appear to be one rather… curious side effect."_ Ada watched as a new video began to play on her screen. She half expected to watch the man transform into some grotesque corpse-like creature like the other infected she had encountered. It took her a few moments to register what it was she was looking at however, a slight smirk creeping upon her lips as the scene unfolded.

The footage was from a bodycam of some security officer or another, wherever this testing facility was there was blaring sirens and blinking red lights as a group of other security members rounded a corner into what looked like living quarters of sorts. There, standing completely naked behind a dishevelled looking woman in torn nurse garb bent over the bed, was the same man from before. He didn't seem to notice the multiple firearms being pointed at him, neither did he acknowledge their barked commands. He continued thrusting into the nurse before him, who herself was drooling onto the bed with her eyes rolled into the back of her head. As the beams of light from their torches scanned the room further, 2 more women were illuminated. Slumped completely naked with cum-covered glasses was another woman, her legs spread and a thick trail of cum leaking from between them. Sat on the floor leaning against the bead was the other woman, knelt exhausted in a similar puddle of lust.

Confused as to the relevancy of this clip, Ada was about to open her mouth to ask what this had to do with anything. She watched as the security guard wearing the bodycam approached the male to attempt to restrain him, followed by the camera rotating around the room several times. The camera stabilised once more, now on the opposite side of the room with the security guard's legs in view laid limp against the floor after being effortlessly tossed by the male from before. A steadily pooling puddle of crimson began to spread under his legs, and from the small portion of the room that was still visible from this viewpoint, splashes of crimson and gunfire let Ada know the male had begun attacking the guards.

"_So he had sex with a bunch of women, and then murdered some guards?"_ The spy inquired, not sure she totally understood what had transpired.

"_Accompanying documentation sent alongside the video claims that this individual showed an unusually increased libido, with apparent stamina enhancements when it came to satiating that newfound desire. The people at our lab described it as being 'in heat'.Additional notes claim any attempts to prevent the infected individual from receiving sexual pleasure resulted in extreme violence."_ The voice explained, as if the 'stamina enhancement' wasn't abundantly apparent from the three women literally leaking cum and in exhausted slumps, nor the violent behaviour from the bloodbath that followed.

"_On top of that, though it's undetermined whether the virus affects their sexual desirability of the specimen to un-infected members of the opposite sex, those that are already infected by the virus find such individuals positively irresistable."_ Ada rolled her eyes, thinking such copious information to be wholly unnecessary. That was unless he was about to ask her to…

"_I believe it is in the company's best interest to obtain a DNA sample of any individual possessing a similar reaction to the virus. If you stumble across any such individual exhibiting these superhuman abilities and are able to procure a DNA sample we will-"_ The voice was cut off by the espionage agent.

"_If I stumble across any such person? Why can't I just go and grab DNA from the test subject you showed me in the footage?" _She asked with mild annoyance, frustrated that jobs always seemed to get more complicated and never any easier. She briefly pondered what her life would be like had she opted for a mundane desk job, causing herself to shudder at the thought.

"_Yes, well it would seem he was gunned down shortly after the final recording we sent you. Deemed too mentally unstable to continue testing or move on to training. Good news is that our scientists agree that his strange variation of the virus strain must be due to something in his genetics. Given that well over half the city is probably infected by now…"_ He was cut off once more as Ada was beginning to lose her patience.

"_Meaning that there's a high probability that there will be infected individuals exhibiting the same variation as him out there somewhere. Got it."_ The spy summarised, beginning to put on thick black leather boots that ended just below the knee.

"_Correct. Get the DNA of any such individual and we'll pay you twice your standard fee. If you can somehow manage to capture any such individual alive, we'll quadruple it."_ With that final nugget of information, the connection was terminated leaving Ada alone in her hotel room was the muffled sound of pandemonium raging in the city around her. She pushed herself off of the window sill she'd been leaning against, stretching her legs and taking a few steps in her boots. Immediately she noticed her increased balance from the stiletto high heels, thankful she'd brought a change of outfit as it seemed as if she might need to do a lot of running.

Approaching the dressing table once more, she affixed the holsters to either side of her hip, easily concealable beneath the long red top. She affixed a stealthy bandolier that looked almost like a black punk rock leather wristband, albeit with six straps with which to store ammunition. She loaded the bandolier with magazines and pulled her sleeve back down, checking herself up and down in the mirror to ensure her armaments were fully concealed. After all, those still alive were sure to be desperate and she didn't want to have to waste ammunition killing people trying to steal her arsenal. Satisfied that she was as prepared as she'd ever be, and deciding that perhaps trying to exit through the door of the hotel room might be problematic, she instead approached the window. Opening it up, tossing the laptop out into the wreckage of a burning car on the street below, she surveyed the carnage with a look of disdain. She stepped out onto the fire escape, steeling herself as she began her journey towards Racoon city's police station.

Leon cursed under his breath, squirrelled away in the office cubicle of the dimly lit administrative room of the police station. With the distant screams and violent clashes of the witches with the armoured female behemoth still sounding out along the hall in the distant armoury, Leon felt his heart race as he struggled to fit into the clothes he had scavenged from the busted locker. He kept the shotgun between his teeth as he buckled the belt around his waist, pleased to find the trousers a good enough fit. Though the light in the room was faint, Leon was able to make out that the trousers he had scavenged were not the standard officer uniform but instead someone's casual wear. They were a dark blue denim, stylishly torn and ripped in places, far from his normal casual attire. As he heard a frenzied shriek and subsequent thump in the distance once more, he hurriedly put on the top and jacket. Black and short sleeved with a trendy V-neck, the top was unremarkable. The jacket however might prove to be useful: dark brown treated leather with breast pockets and a mane of fur around the neck. As he struggled to put on the laced boots, having to undo the laces slightly as they were a few sizes too small, a shadow passed over him.

Leon watched as a shambling half-eaten officer staggered slowly past the office cubicle, evidently attracted to the commotion going on in the neighbouring room. The rookie officer considered dispatching the zombie for a moment, but given his limited visibility and even more limited ammunition he decided it was not wise. Instead Leon waited for the infected individual to fully pass him by, before standing up and heading further into the room. It didn't take long to find the office's exit, though before he could exit something caught his eye. A particularly overweight infected male stood facing the wall to his far left, between his feet was a box of shotgun shells. Leon checked around the dimly lit room, making sure he wasn't about to get flanked by more walking corpses, as he gingerly approached the man stood like a sentinel over the ammunition.

Checking his pistol, and realising that he only had 3 bullets left, he decided that perhaps shooting the infected man was less than ideal. After all, from what he'd seen so far it tended to take more than one shot to the head to kill them. As Leon began to fantasize about a gun with a silencer, the zombie shifted slightly, still facing away from him but making the police officer flinch nonetheless. He took out his knife though looking the intimidating mountain of flesh up and down, he worried that perhaps a blade might not cut it. After all, he could overpower most frail undead but the sheer weight of this one might threaten to crush him entirely. That left as the only sensible option. He cursed his luck, checking over his shoulder quickly to make sure no other infected in the office had spotted him yet.

Emboldened by still remaining unseen, he reasoned that if he didn't get those shotgun shells he was pretty much dead anyway as he crept forward and leaned down to scoop the box up. His heart pounded in his chest, blood rushing through his ears as his fingertips contacted the box, dragging it out from between the zombie's legs until he was able to lift it noiselessly into his hands. A flood of relief washed over his body as the perceived danger subsided, half expecting one of the shells to tumble from the box onto the floor and alert the otherwise oblivious zombie.

_**THUD THUD THUD**_

From down the hallway came the sound of heavy footsteps, causing Leon to nearly jump out of his skin and send the shotgun shells scattering across the ground. Panic gripped his chest as he realised the armoured behemoth must have finished her battle with the other infected variants and was thundering her way towards him. Realising the shotgun shells had rolled all over the floor, Leon got to his knees and desperately scrambled to shove a fist full into his jacket pocket. Hearing a fresh set of footsteps, though less thunderous and much **much** closer, Leon looked up just in time to see the obese zombie bear down on him. While the other infected he had fought thus far leapt with purpose and murderous intent, this individual seemed to just fall forwards down on to him with limbs flailing uselessly in the air. Anticipating the crushing weight and subsequent gnashing teeth, Leon held his free arm up to defend himself. Doing so just in time, the arc of his arm collided with the blubbery grey flesh of the infected male and sent him sprawling into the desk to their side.

A sudden splintering of wood and slow rasp of escaping breath made Leon reopen his eyes, staring with alarm at the mass of splintered wood, paperwork and putrid flesh. He stared for a moment at his arm, not seeming to fathom the strength he had just exhibited. He'd busted a door down before, sure. But this guy must weigh almost five times his body weight and he'd just swatted him aside like an alarmingly rotund mosquito. The wreck of wood and undead shifted noiselly, trying to get to its feet. This ruckus did not seem to go unnoticed however, and even though he couldn't see well in the dim light of the room, he could hear those heavy set footsteps drawing ever nearer.

"_Ah, shit. Got to go"_ Leon muttered under his breath, scrambling to his feet and hugging the wall of the large office space. Squinting hard, he could just about make out the large curvy frame of the leather-clad undead giant moving from the doorway he had come from towards the moaning meld of man and misshapen desk. Sensing his window of opportunity was rapidly closing, doubting that the three measly 9mm rounds would be enough to feel such a sturdy looking woman, and still having not loaded his newfound shotgun, he decided to flee. Rather than risk the door closest to him, having to pass in front of her vision and potentially stumble into an unknown portion of the building filled with unknown foes, he decided to slink back along the wall in the direction she had come from.

Leon held his breath as he sidestepped along the wall, his eyes firmly on the imposing woman who now looked down with disdain at the mangled body of the large infected man. The rookie police officer almost lost his footing as he continued his escape, his foot plunging into something wet and warm which threatened to throw off his balance. He gritted his teeth, opting not to investigate what or whom it was he had trodden in, instead keeping his gaze upon the giant. As Leon made it to the doorway he watched in morbid fascination for a brief moment, as the silent looming woman raised her leg in the air, bringing it crashing down on the skull of the mangled infected. With the squishy almost cartoonish popping sound fresh in his ears, Leon decided to linger no longer.

Deftly making his way back down the gore-splattered hallway and into the now partially demolished locker room, Leon glanced about at the bodies of the variants with the knife-like fingers. Feeling a tad remorseful, almost as if he should say a word or two for their passing, he quickly shook himself back to reality. There were women very much still alive, or so he hoped, who still needed him. He quickly entered the main hall once more, relieved for it's comforting light and relative safety. Out of habit, Leon moved to shut the door behind him, having forgotten he had shattered it right off of it's hinges. Instead, he effortlessly slid a stack of heavy desks in front of the doorway, hoping it would be enough to halt the progress of any pursuing regular infected at the very least. Glancing about the hall, relieved to find it in silence save for his own footsteps, he failed to notice the redhead leaning against the balcony of the second floor.

"_I see you're still alive"_ The woman called out, what looked to be some kind of drum barrelled shotgun slung over her shoulder as she began to saunter down the steps towards Leon. His eyes went wide and a relieved smile moved on to his lips for the first time in hours.

"_Claire! I was worried I wouldn't find you again"_ He admitted, taking the opportunity to stretch his arms which he promptly stopped sheepishly upon hearing a slight tearing sound from the fabric of his shirt. Claire was halfway down the stairs now, her expression shifting from joy to something more closely resembling confusion. Her eyes narrowed and she licked her lips slightly, before seeming to regain her composure once more.

"_You uh… you changed your clothes, I almost didn't recognise you"_ Claire remarked, caught off guard once again by her mind suddenly slipping into a state of mind that seemed almost… primal. She felt a hunger inside of her as her eyes were transfixed on Leon that made her heart throb in her chest, and her panties alarmingly damp. Sure he was handsome but it felt like she was being drawn to him magnetically, though why she could not say.

"_Yeah I had a nasty run in with some zombies with blade like...l-like… fingerrrrr..."_ Leon slurred his words, his mind going temporarily blank much like Claire's had, feeling much like his thoughts had 'shifted gear'. Vaguely aware of a pleasant indescribable yet distinctly feminine fragrance seemingly emanating from Claire, he blinked and quickly continued his sentence. As he spoke once more, he was keenly aware of a tug of excitement pressing against his boxers.

"_**Ahem- **__I had a run in with infected women with knives for fingertips, though they were kind of… well they were different"_ He remarked, not willing to divulge that he had fucked one while the others pleasured him elsewhere. Even in his suddenly hazy frame of mind, he didn't know what Claire might think of him. Unknown to Leon however, the woman had already encountered a similar albeit bizzare interaction with a long tongued creature shortly after finding herself bitten.

"_Yeah I had to change clothes too, had a wall crawling thing tear my old ones to shreds. I kind of like these though, what do you think?"_ She inquired, attempting to diffuse the tension in the air with some light humour in the midst of all the madness as she twirled about on the stairs.

Leon found his breathing becoming shorter and more rapid, his eyes seeming to move on their own as they snapped to her ass beneath the tight denim of her jeans. He was in a survival situation, and more importantly he was an officer of the law, his duty should be to protect her not to ogle her and- Leon breathed deeply through his nose as Claire wiggled her hips from side to side slightly, feeling that strange shift in his mind to something much more primitive and lustful. Claire noticed him staring, turning slowly to face him in her dirtied and ragged looking white top and red leather biker jacket. Their eyes locked on to one another, with Claire's flitting down to the bulge in Leon's trousers every other step as she descended the stairs.

Leon found himself unable to answer her question, all rational thought seeming to abandon his mind in favour of a deep lustful hunger and fixation on the athletic woman before him. He walked up to the base of the stairs, roughly removing his jacket and pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the side. Claire, apparently encapsulated by the same desire and lust that gripped Leon, followed suit and soon her jacket and top were similarly removed. With her breasts now in the open air, Claire scarcely hesitated as she leapt from five steps up into Leon's arms, their lips pressing together instantly.

Both seeming to act on some unspoken attraction, their lips parted and their tongues danced in an eager display of passion. For Leon her tongue tasted of strawberries, spurring on his movements and adjusting his grip from her waist to her ass which he squeezed firmly. Claire on the other hand was far too preoccupied with the curious new sensation of touch this passionate kiss brought her. Every movement against her lips and tongue made her thighs quiver and a fierce yet pleasurable ache emanate out from what she assumed to be her womb. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced, as if every inch of his mouth were coated in potent aphrodisiac. Her perky breasts were pressed firmly against Leon's bare chest as she wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding herself against him fervently.

"_W-what are __**mm **__we do- __**mph**_ _-doing? __**Mmphmn**_" Leon managed, fighting to keep his more logical thoughts and rationale in his mind, not yet allowing himself to be completely drowned out by lust. Though he tried to resist what he assumed to be some kind of drugged or otherwise mind altering state, his hands seemed to move on their own and roughly squeezed her ass and thighs through the denim of her tight trousers. He was aching to feel his fingers against her skin, eager to tear her trousers off and pin her down, desperate to pump her full of his seed. He tried to think logically as her tongue swirled about his mouth, their saliva beginning to drip from their lips onto her bare breasts. He hadn't eaten anything while he'd been here, so it was unlikely he'd been drugged. He pondered a drug being vented into the air of this room, but quickly dismissed such a feat of engineering being constructed without the police noticing. It seemed to him the only possible incident that could be responsible for such unbridled and spontaneous lust was when he was bitten.

"_**Mmmn**_ _Fuck, I want you inside of me!_" Claire moaned passionately, running her hands desperately through his hair as he began to feel the fabric of her jeans around her crotch becoming ever so slightly damp. This lustful string of words threatened to topple Leon completely into uncontrolled lust, something he tried bitterly to resist. After all this wasn't a safe location to have sex and what if there were other survivors in the building fighting for their life while they fornicated? Claire moaned once more and as if by an involuntary reaction, Leon pushed the redhead down on to her knees in front of him. No words were exchanged, with both partners drunk with lust and Claire beginning to drool as she yanked his trousers and subsequently boxers from his legs.

Her breathing was shallow and excitable as she stared at his erect cock. It seemed to throb slightly, a few drops of precum leaking from the crest down his shaft and onto the stone floor below. She took the sight in for a moment before leaning forward eagerly, greedily running her tongue up along the base of his cock to the very tip to collect all his mess upon her tongue. Again, Claire felt this strange tangle of sensations utterly unique to this encounter, having never experienced anything even remotely similar before. The taste of his precum seemed to spur her movements subconsciously, her hand slipping it's way beneath the denim of her trousers and the fabric of her panties, with two of her fingers finding their way eagerly into her thoroughly drenched honey pot. With every drop of Leon's mess she swallowed, her fingers seemed to pick up pace until she was finger fucking herself at a fever pitch.

Her lustful moans echoed around the empty hall, and were Leon in a better state of mind he might have harboured concern for the undead hearing them and encroaching on this relative safe haven. Thankfully for them both, her moans soon became muffled as she pressed her lips against the tip of his cock and eagerly slid his rock-hard member into her mouth. For Claire blowjobs were nothing new, but her eyes went wide in surprise as she pushed her head forward sheathing the entirety of his sizable cock into her throat with complete ease. She had always struggled to fellate her more well endowed sexual partners in the past due to a rather troublesome gag reflex, but with Leon's cock pushed firmly inside her airway filling up every space, it made her tremble with satisfaction.

Now biting his lip, struggling to hold his balance as the redhead fucked his cock in and out of her throat, Leon found himself gripping her hair roughly. Though she was certainly eager, the lust that was overtaking Leon was far more substantial, and soon enough he was guiding her head back and forth with thick strands of saliva dribbling down her chin onto the floor below. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head in pleasure as she came from her incredibly aggressive finger fucking; a large damp patch forming along her inner thighs and a small puddle of clear sticky mess on the tiles below. Despite climaxing, her sexual desires seemed only amplified, slipping an additional finger inside of herself as Leon held her face firmly against his body. He closed one eye, his legs tensing as his cock pulsed and forced spurt after spurt, rope after rope of thick lust down her throat. Despite the building urgency for oxygen, Claire greedily and obediently swallowed down every last drop of Leon's mess.

Leon's head cleared slightly as he climaxed, looking down at the watery eyes woman still gagging herself against his cock despite having released his grip of her hair. He breathed deeply as he recovered from his orgasm, his lungs filled with that delicious feminine aroma once more. Were he in a less lust-intoxicated state, he might have realised such an experience was not dissimilar to the effect of pheromones in the natural world. However, far too carried away and eager for round two, Claire pulled away and grinned with her face sloppy with saliva as she watched his cock twitch readily back to being fully erect. She withdrew her fingers from between her thighs, bringing them up to her lips and savouring the sweet taste of her sticky lust as she planned her next attack. While it was true she was seemingly drawn to him through unknown means, that did not mean that she would just submit and take a passive role in the love-making.

With impressive dexterity, Claire repositioned herself behind Leon so that she was still on her knees. Before Leon could ask what she was doing, or inform her of a door slowly creaking open on the second floor balcony somewhere above them, Claire began her second oral assault of his body. This time however, it was her hands which wrapped around his cock, his shaft slick with precum and ejaculate whilst her tongue moved eagerly against his ass. She pressed her face firmly between his ass cheeks as her tongue gingerly teased it's way inside. He might have found it odd that the women he'd encountered today were so intent on eating his ass, were her tongue not massaging his prostate leaving him drooling and struggling to form coherent thoughts. As her tongue pushed deeper, twirling against and lapping at his prostate eagerly, her hands pumped like pistons up and down his cock with an impressive almost hyperactive speed to them.

Out of the corner of his peripheral vision Leon was very faintly aware of a cluster of five shambling undead slowly rounding their way around the balcony, heading towards the stairs in front of them. While they were still a way off, the danger such a group posed was not to be underestimated. Within the rookie officer's mind was a monumental battle of wits, trying to will himself to dispel the lust and take aim on the pack of zombies while they were still a safe distance away. But as the woman's tongue lashed and caressed his prostate, her fingers squeezing and milking his shaft back and forth, it was hard to so much as open his mouth let alone speak and warn the redhead of the approaching threat.

With several pumps of her hands later, and small noises of muffled content and lustful satisfaction escaping Claire's lips, Leon found himself climaxing not long after the first. His cock throbbed and pulsed much like before, instead however his load dribbled messily onto the floor below, mixing with the pool of Claire's mess from finger fucking herself. Feeling his shaft twitch and tense in her hand, she pulled her tongue out of his ass and licked her lips as she spied the pool of practically steaming lust on the ground. Feeling compelled to by desire and intense craving, Claire got on all fours and began slowly lapping the thick creamy mess up from the stone floor, moaning as she did so. From this position, her ass was held high and the tight denim hugged her shapely rear tantalisingly. Up until now Leon had, even if only barely, managed to suppress the urge within him to explore her pussy.

Seeing the cluster of zombies make it to the top of the staircase, Leon tried one final time to wrestle some reason into his sex addled brain, to push a logical thought through the thick perverse mist that clouded his mind. It was futile however, only managing to keep an eye on the zombies whilst his hands made short work of removing her tight trousers and soaked white panties, revealing her juicy peach-like ass. Her lips were smooth and her crotch clean shaven; several strands of her nectar clinging to and dripping off of her labia. Leon licked his lips, fighting hard to keep his eyes on the encroaching horde and not her tight appetising rear. Gripping her ass roughly, he used his thumbs to spread her cheeks, her pussy gaping slightly as to invite him in.

Leon pushed the head of his cock, still dripping with come, to her mess coated entrance. Positioning his hands on her waist, he wasted no time in thrusting into her, with her tight well lubed pussy offering little resistance to his thick meaty shaft. Pulling her body into him as she greedily continued licking up their combined lust from the floor, his cock bottomed out inside the shorter woman sending a lustful moan from Claire as she came immediately. He held his cock pressed firmly against her cervix as she came, her hot walls clamping down on his shaft slightly as she spasmed and quivered. A few more moments passed and she was still climaxing, squirting messily and uncontrollably onto the floor as all manner of primal lust filled noises escaped her lips. The zombies by now were almost half-way down the stairs, and the looming danger began to drag thought and reason back into Leon's unknowingly infected brain.

For Claire however she couldn't care less about the oncoming undead, discovering the final curious but deliciously pleasurable change to her body. Whilst Leon's cock was in contact with her cervix, crammed fully inside of her and causing a perverse dull ache that made her tremble, she climaxed instantly and would continue to do so for as long as contact was made. Claire was by no means dim, and had she not been face down in a puddle of cum drooling and screaming out in pleasure, she might have suspected these modifications to how her body interpreted touch might have been focused around the intent of breeding. Leon however, his sensitive cock pushed firmly in the hot wet pussy of his practically vibrating companion, was struggling to climax a third and final time.

It seemed the closer the zombies got, the more Leon's rational thoughts gained purchase, dispelling more and more of the lewd fog from his mind until it threatened to interrupt his sex session. Digging his fingers firmly into Claire's waist, he pulled her into him brutishly, using her comparatively dainty frame as nothing more than a sex toy in a desperate attempt to finish before the undead reached them. As the first of the infected stumbled off of the stairs and lurched towards the pair, something in Leon's primal-like mindset snapped and he became enraged. Pulling out of Claire and swiping towards the zombie with his open hand, he grasped it's throat and effortlessly tore away it's windpipe and the surrounding flesh. All that remained was the spinal column which promptly gave way under the weight of it's head and flopped backwards, unmoving.

Adrenaline coursing through his veins and time seeming to slow as his reaction speed increased dramatically, Leon pulled the pistol from his holster and with a blindingly fast movement of his wrist he took aim at the next not-quite-corpse and fired the final 3 rounds into its skull. Though blood spattered and the infected man stumbled backwards slightly, he persisted forward undaunted which only served to heighten Leon's anger. With a flurry of metal, fists and skull fragments, Leon used the shotgun as a barbaric club and carved his way with savage percussive force through the crowd until none were left standing. For a few moments the rookie officer stood on the stairs near-naked and covered in blood, breathing heavily. Eventually the frighteningly powerful surge of adrenaline ran its course, leaving a slightly shaken and thoroughly disgusted officer of the law once more, rather than a lust fuelled barbarian.

Leon sheepishly pulled his trousers up, trying his best to ignore the pang of frustration throughout his body at not having climaxed a third and final time. Claire too seemed to come to her senses, swallowing one last messy mouthful of their juices before jumping to her feet and blushing fiercely. Leon quickly retrieved her clothing, handing it to her as he averted his gaze and checked the hall for any more intruding undead as she changed behind his back. Both of them felt hot shame at their deprived lust driven actions, as well as a warm satisfying glow within them both, though for Claire that could well have been the sizable load of still-hot come inside of her. Deciding that there were no words that could adequately describe the decidedly strange and (though not said out loud) mutually pleasurable experience enough for them to make sense of it, and decided their efforts were best spent trying to escape the station. Rummaging through the equipment and storage in the hall, Claire was able to happen upon a small notebook detailing three statues which seemed to be located within the police station.

It was a strange lead, but given the day they'd both had so far, it hardly seemed strange enough to question. The pair, with Leon supporting Claire on account of her legs feeling like jelly from climaxing so hard, began to make their way upstairs to the location of the first statue.

"_Oh ok, so you both just happen to be out the house together the one time I need you. Yeah that's totally cool. Don't worry about coming home or anything, I'm sure your daughter Sherry is just A-fucking-Ok in the middle of the god damn end of the world"_ Sherry muttered sarcastically to herself, trying another sequence of dates in the family electronic safe and getting a frustrating tone of denial from the object for the 10th time tonight.

Though many found their homes woefully ill equipped to handle the sudden surge of infected, at the dawn of the outbreak within the city, there were a few like Sherry who had managed to secure their domicile in time. With ample heavy furniture in the house to barricade windows on the first floor, and the foresight to use her car to block access to the front door, Sherry had been able to keep herself safely cooped up in her house for two days now. Though she had hardly had time to appreciate her relative good fortune, as her parents had remained missing since the outbreak began, and she was beginning to suspect they may not be coming back. She entered another date into the safe with a frustrated sigh as it buzzed back at her, marking the eleventh failed attempt at access.

She had been scared at first, but after having observed the undead from her window for hours at a time, she realised most if not all of them were extremely slow moving and looked very fragile. Well, upon deciding that enough was enough, she had managed to convince herself that she could brave the streets by herself to try find her parents. After all, she was eighteen years old, she was no child and as such should be able to take care of herself. She shuddered as she realised how much that thought sounded like her mother, pondering that perhaps it may not be the most applicable saying given the current apocalyptic situation.

Nevertheless, she was ready to venture out and try her luck, assuming she could arm herself first. She had never had a need for it, but she knew her father kept a revolver in the family safe for dealing with home invaders. No such thing had ever occurred of course, and Sherry had even found herself teasing her father for what she perceived to be paranoia. She was now, however, indebted to her father and his cautious nature which would afford her a means of defending herself. The safe buzzed harshly once more. That was if she could ever get it open. She sat cross legged on the bedroom floor as she racked her brain for any possible mention of the combination. She fiddled with her keyring anxiously, jingling it about in frustration as she let out a defeated sigh.

She twiddled each individual key between her fingers as all manner of horrific imagery flashed forth in her mind, allowing herself to contemplate what gory fate could have befallen her parents. As her fingers traced the familiar shape of the front door key, tears beginning to form in her eyes, she noticed a 4 digit code engraved along the length of the key. It was their house number, was there even any point trying it? As she pushed the corresponding buttons she scoffed at the thought, steeling herself for that grating buzzing sound once more, doubting that even her father were so dim as to have the safe combination be the house num-

_**BEEP**_

Sherry's jaw dropped in amazement, half overjoyed at having got the safe open, and half dumbfounded at the lack of a secure combination. Nevertheless, she cheered alone in the bedroom as she searched the strong box's contents. She was able to find the revolver, pocketing a small box of ammunition and checking the gun over before strapping it to her hip. Rummaging further through the contents, she found a cute family photo of when she was a child, smiling alongside her parents. She decided to pocket this momento too, as well as a guest pass her father kept for the NEST. There was only one place to look for her folks first, and that was the police station. With a perhaps naive resolve, Sherry left the relative safety of her cordoned off house and ventured into the city streets still bustling with the undead populace of Racoon city.


End file.
